H3 – Halloween Horror Hostel
' H3 – Halloween Horror Hostel' ist ein deutscher Fernsehfilm der im Rahmen der ProSieben Funny Movie produziert wurde. Der Film ist eine Horrorfilm-Parodie, die vor allem die klassischen Klischees des modernen Horrorfims auf die Schippe nimmt. Regie führte Michael Karen und das Drehbuch stammt aus der Feder von Stefan Barth. Handlung Während einer Kochshow mit Tim Mälzer erhält er ständig Telefonanrufe, die ihn mit einer kindischen Stimme darum bitten eine mittelgroße Protion Popcorn zu machen. Er reagiert ziemlich entnervt und legt wieder auf. Allerdings erhält nochmals einige Anrufe und muss feststellen dass sein Kameramann geköpft wurde. Er findet seinen Kopf mit einem Apfel im Mund im Ofen vor und eine kleine Holzpuppe verlangt von ihm Popcorn. Etwa zur selben Zeit fahren die vier Jugendlichen Nico, Janine, Acki und Martin durch einen Wald um zu einer Halloween-Party zu kommen. Komischerweise findet in diesem Jahr Halloween am an einem Freitag, dem 13. und das 28 Wochen später… statt und im Radio wird darüber berichtet, dass der ehemalige Eishockey-Star und Mörder Michael Meier aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist. Während Nico abgelenkt ist überfahren sie beinahe einem Mann in einem Eishockeydress. Des Weiteren wird ihr Auto von einem umfallenden Baum zerstört. Dieser Baum wurde von Harry gefällt, der sie kostenlos in seiner Herberge aufnimmt. Nico und Janine freuen sich gemeinsam auf ihr erstes Mal, während Martin neidisch daneben steht. Die Puppe des Teufels erkennt das Martin seinen Zwecken dienlich sein könnte und bittet ihn darum um Mitternacht aus dem Buch der Toten vorzulesen. Im Gegenzug ist ihm die Liebe und Zuneigung von Janine sicher. Nico verliert auf dem Weg zur Jugendherberge einen Arm und bittet Harry darum ihn auf Eis zu packen. In der Herberge trifft Nico auf die beiden Millionärstöchter Paris und Ficky, die eigentlich den Eiffelturm sehen wollten. Er beschäftigt sich mit diesen beiden Mädels liebend gerne und lässt sich auf einen Flotter Dreier mit ihnen ein. Janine ist über ihn so entsetzt, dass sie sich bei Martin über ihn ausheult. Dabei offenbart sie ihm auch, dass sie überhaupt nicht auf ihn steht. Martin setzt seinen Plan in die Tat um liest eine Seite aus dem Buch vor. Währenddessen findet Acki ein privates Pornovideo von Harry einer hässlichen Frau, dass er mit einer riesigen Portion Popcorn genießt. Kurz nach dem Martin aus dem Buch vorgelesen hat, verwandeln sich Paris und Ficky in Zombies. Martin versucht währenddessen Janine mit seinem nackten Körper zu betören, was ihm absolut nicht gelingt. Verärgert darüber sucht er überall nach der Puppe und offenbart, dass er die Zombies herbeigerufen hat. Währenddessen hat Michael Meiers die Herberge von Harry erreicht. Eigentlich möchte er sich mit seinem Bruder aussöhnen, da Harry mit seiner Frau geschlafen hat. Allerdings werden beide von den Zombies ergriffen und ebenfalls in Zombies verwandelt. Harrys Sohn Kürbiskopf lenkt die Zombies mit dem Michael Jacksons Song Thriller ab und so gelingt es Martin das Boshafte Buch zu verbrennen. Die Puppe erscheint und wird gegenüber Martin wahnsinnig gemein. Er schleppt die Puppe zu Janine, denen es gelingt die Puppe abzuschalten. Martin wird allerdings von den Zombies ebenfalls in einen verwandelt und greift Acki, Nico und Janine an. Zusammen mit Kürbiskopf fliehen sie in den Keller. Janine versteckt sich mit Kürbiskopf und den Zombie Martin in einer Gefriertruhe, während Acki sein Leben opfert und die Herberge in die Luft jagt. Nico verliert dabei auch seine Beine, während Martin wieder zu einem ganz normalen Mensch geworden ist. Es stellt sich dabei heraus, das Kürbiskopf eigentlich ein Mädchen ist. Martin und Janine gründen mit ihr eine eigene Familie, während Nico von den Resten der Puppe gefoltert wird. Hintergrundinformationen Hinter der teuflischen Puppe verbirgt sich Billy aus der SAW-Filmreihe, die Stimme lieh ihm für diesen Film Santiago Ziesmer, der auch die Figur von SpongeBob Schwammkopf synchronisiert. Der Film parodiert des Weiteren auch die Halloween-Filme und die Tanz der Teufel-Filme. Das H3 im Titel ist eine Anspielung auf die Filme H6 – Tagebuch eines Serienkillers und Halloween H20. Nicos ständiger Verlust von Körperteilen ist eine Anspielung auf die klassischen Splatterfilme. Eine weitere Anspielung auf dieses Genre ist, dass Paris & Ficki als erstes sterben. Dies ist in Splatterfilmen häufig ein typischer Handlungsverlauf. Paris und Ficki sind außerdem eine Anspielung auf die Serie The Simple Life mit Paris Hilton und Nicole Richie. Parodien * Halloween * Freitag der 13. * Hostel * Dead End * Saw * Ring * Juon: The Curse * Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast * Scream – Schrei! * 28 Weeks Later * House of Wax (Schriftanimation im Vorspann) * Tanz der Teufel (vor allem Kamerafahrten) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Blutgericht in Texas * Freddy vs. Jason * From Dusk Till Dawn * Donnie Darko * E. T. – Der Außerirdische * Harry Potter * Poltergeist * Michael Bay’s Texas Chainsaw Massacre * The Ring (Acki und die Videokassette im Hostel) * Saturday Night Fever (Acki nach der Thriller-Choreo der Zombies) * Cujo (So nennt Harry den nich sichtbaren Hund in der Hundehütte bei der Ankunft am Hostel) * Rosemary's Baby (Babysitter-Szene am Anfang) * Michael Jacksons Thriller Weblinks * Eintrag in der OfdB * Kategorie:Filmtitel 2008 Kategorie:Fernsehfilm Kategorie:Deutscher Film Kategorie:Parodie